I'll Remember You Always
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Oneshot. Dimitri is distraught. His Roza, the only person he's ever loved, is on her deathbed, and there's nothing he, or anyone else, can do about it. How will everyone deal with the death of such an important person in their lives?


**_A/N: New one shot! I chose not to include it in "Love Like This", my collection of one shots, because it just...I dunno, feels separate from it. It's really sad, you might want to have a tissue box handy :P I don't even know how many times I cried when I wrote it...listen to really sad songs when you read it to set the mood XD_**

**_Disclaimer: ~Me: Guys, do the disclaimer._**

**_~Rose: No! You killed me, so I owe you nothing._**

**_~Dimitri: Roza, that's no way to be. She wrote nice speeches about how amazing you were for the funeral._**

**_~Christian: Yeah, Rose. No need to be a bitch. She wrote me a very heartfelt speech for you, in which I poured my heart out._**

**_~Lissa: Language, Chris._**

**_~Adrian: Don't be such a goody-good, Liss._**

**_~Viktoria: Adrian, be nice to Lissa. She's the queen; she can make things happen to you._**

**_~Eddie: Vik's right. I'd be careful._**

**_~Mia: Cheese!_**

**_~Rose: *gives Mia a weird look, then rolls her eyes* Whatever. I suppose you're right, Dimitri. *sighs* Sarah doesn't own us or any of the original characters, only the children. Everything but them belongs to Richelle Mead._**

**_I thought I'd put some humor in before all of the heavy stuff :) btw, the setting is a mix of after Last Sacrifice and my story, Together Forever. Like, some details line up with Last Sacrifice, and some things go along with Together Forever._**

~I'll Remember You Always~

~Dimitri's POV~

_She's dying._

_The love of my life is dying, and there's nothing I can do about it._

The thoughts ran on repeat through my head. I felt numb, robotic. Going through the motions to make it seem like I was coping with the fact that my wife was dying.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't.

Of all the things that could kill her, it had to be cancer. Not a Strigoi, or a gun-shot, or an accident. _Cancer._ Lissa had tried to heal her, but it was just like it had been with Victor: Rose would need constant healings. Lissa was prepared to do what she had to, but Rose wasn't going to let her best friend, who was also the queen, sacrifice her sanity for her.

So now, at the young age of thirty-one, she laid on her deathbed, dying from breast cancer.

I couldn't understand it. Why her? What had she done to deserve this, to deserve death?

I could think of nothing.

It made no sense.

A squeeze on my hand brought me back to reality.

Rose reached up with the hand that wasn't currently holding mine to rub my forehead, trying to get rid of the wrinkles; it was a lost cause, but you had to admire her determination.

Sighing, she dropped her hand.

"Dimitri, stop being Mr. Dumps! You're downing my vibe," she joked weakly.

I attempted to smile, but I wasn't even sure that the muscles in my mouth knew how to anymore. It ended up looking like a grimace. "Sorry, Roza," I replied softly, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Her eyes closed, and she sighed again. "No matter how many times I'm in one, I'll never stop hating hospitals."

I chuckled softly. "Yes, I remember when you had Larisa, you just cursed and swore at me the whole time for, I quote, 'bringing me to such a vile place.' "

She grinned. "Yeah, and again when I had Gregory." Her eyes watered. "Our miracle babies."

I felt a lump rising in my throat as I thought about our children. Larisa was thirteen, and Gregory was six. Both _way_ too young to lose their mother.

Rose had been diagnosed with breast cancer when Gregory was one. She'd been battling hard ever since, but we all knew that she was on the verge of losing.

A lone tear fell from her eye. "I don't wanna die, Dimitri . . . God, I want to live! I wanna live to see Larisa and Greg graduate, become the amazing guardians that I know they'll be! I don't wanna leave any of you behind, not when you all need me so much and I need all of you . . ."

"Shh . . . Oh, Roza, I don't want you to die either. You're everything to me," I whispered, holding her hand tightly in mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before she suddenly smiled. "Do you remember the day we met?" she asked.

I smiled, despite myself. "How could I forget?"

She chuckled. "I remember how pissed I was at you. I called you cheap foreign labor," she continued.

I laughed, remembering. She'd been so fierce, and beautiful. "Yes."

Her face turned serious, and she gripped my hand fiercely. "I didn't mean it. I was just trying to piss people off. And I was really mad that you brought us back. But I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did, and I'm sorry."

I rubbed her hand. "I know, love," I replied.

"Good," she whispered, closing her eyes. "And, remember in the cabin, when I told you I loved you?"

"Yes." I was wondering where she was going with this.

"I'd meant to tell you way before that, but I didn't have the nerve, and there was never a good time. Just know that I've loved you from the day I met you."

Tears pooled in my eyes, but didn't fall. "I know, Roza. I've always loved you too."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rose called to whoever it was to come in.

As it turns out, it was the whole gang. Lissa and Christian with their twins, Lucas and Leslie, Adrian and Viktoria with their daughters, Meaghan and Grace, as well as their son, Julian, Eddie and Mia with their baby boy, Andrew, and their older son, Mason, and finally, Larisa and Gregory.

"Mommy, look what me and Rissy bought for you!" Greg squealed, running up to stand beside Rose's bed. He handed her a porcelain angel with flowing brown hair and a serene expression, her wings spread wide. "It reminded us of you, and Daddy said you're gonna be an angel soon. She can be you garden angel."

"_Guardian_ angel, Greggy," Larisa corrected him. She flung her long, almost black hair behind her back and sat on my knees.

Rose's eyes watered as she took the little figurine from our son. She held it to her heart. "Thank you Greggy, Ari," she choked out.

Larisa turned her face away from her mother and buried her face in my chest, and my heart broke for her. Gregory didn't really understand, since he was only five years old, but she was thirteen, and knew exactly what was going on.

Lissa went to stand beside Gregory, holding a bag in her hand. "Hey, Rose, look what we brought for you," she said, holding the bag up.

Rose's face lit up. "McDonald's? God, Liss, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked, reaching for the bag.

"You may have mentioned it a few times . . ." Lissa joked, though I could tell her heart wasn't in it.

Everyone chatted while Rose ate her food. After a while, the small children had joined Rose on her bed, talking to her, holding her hands. It was nice to see her smile so much. The older kids hung around each other and their parents, all with sad faces. They knew that Rose was going to die soon.

When the kids started getting tired, Eddie and Mia offered to take them back to their house, where all of the older kids and a few guardian friends could look after them until everyone else got home.

All of the kids but Larisa followed. She clung to me like she had when she was little. "Daddy, I wanna stay here with Mom," she said, looking at me through eyes so much like my own. Other than her eyes, she was the spitting image of Rose, height included.

I was about to tell her no, but Rose silenced me with a look. "I'd love for you to stay with me, Ari," she said sweetly, patting the spot beside her in her bed. She left my knees to go lay with her mother.

Eddie and Mia left to walk the kids to their house, but not before Gregory gave his mother a big hug.

"I love you, Mommy," he told her in that sweet voice of his, planting a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, baby. You'll always be Mommy's little man," she replied, a few tears sliding down her face.

"Why you crying, Mommy?" he asked, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Because I love you s_o_ much, Greggy. Remember that for Mommy, okay?"

"'Kay, Mommy."

"Goodbye, my sweet baby boy," she whispered.

"Bye," he said before taking Mia's hand and walking out the door.

Rose broke down into tears after that. Larisa hugged her tightly, crying just as much. I felt tears sliding down my own face as well, and noticed that everyone was bawling.

My sister came and wrapped her arms around me, offering comfort. Lissa leaned into Christian and held Adrian's hand.

A little while later, after Eddie and Mia had come back, Rose took a turn for the worse. Her eyes were slightly glassy, and her skin was paler than before. Her breathing was slightly labored, and she'd been put on oxygen.

"Dimitri," she wheezed, "Larisa shouldn't have to see this."

I looked to the sleeping form of my daughter and sighed. "Vika, can you take Larisa over to Eddie and Mia's with the others?" I asked tiredly.

"Of course," Viktoria replied, walking over to the bed to lift Larisa into her arms.

Larisa stirred, then opened her eyes. "Mom?" she said sleepily.

"I'm right here, baby. Aunt Tori is taking you to Uncle Eddie and Aunt Mia's, okay?"

"No!" she cried, trying to free herself from Viktoria's iron grip.

"Baby, calm down! I'll still be here tomorrow," Rose said, trying to soothe her.

Larisa stopped thrashing and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap, Mom. You're going to die, and I know it. We _all_ know it. So don't try to sugar coat it, thinking it'll make us feel better. It won't," she replied angrily.

Rose sat, open-mouthed, looking absolutely stricken.

"Larisa Vasilisa Belikova, don't you _dare_ speak to your mother like that!" I said sharply, shocked that she'd say something like that.

"Why, Dad? She's lying, she knows she'll be gone before then. Am I the only one who sees that?" she asked. In that moment, she was so much like Rose that I nearly cried.

"Ari, she's trying to make things easier on you. She doesn't want you to see her like this," Adrian said softly, laying a hand on her leg. She jerked away from him, scowling.

"What about what I want? Does anyone care that I want to spend time with my mother while I still can? While I still _have_ a mother? Because that's all I want. I'm not going to try to pretend that she isn't dying, and I don't want anyone else to either, especially Mom."

Rose was crying by now, and other than that, the room was silent.

Finally, I said the only thing that I could think of. "You sure are your mother's daughter." Then, I looked to Viktoria. "Vika, let her down. If she wants to stay, who are we to stop her?"

Wordlessly, she let go of Larisa. My daughter ran over to me and sat on my lap again.

"Thank you, Dad," she said quietly, her chocolate brown eyes boring into mine.

"You're welcome, lyubov. Now, go apologize to your mother."

She nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and went to sit beside Rose on the bed.

"Mom? I'm sorry. I know you meant well, but I don't want you cushioning this for me or anyone else. We love you, and we can handle it, okay?" she asked, her eyes searching her mother's face.

"Okay, honey." She paused, wiping her eyes, and smiled. "God, you remind me so much of myself at your age . . . your father is gonna have his hands full with you. Promise me that you'll make things easy for him, and listen to what he tells you. He only wants what's best for you, though he may come across as a little overprotective sometimes." With that, she shot me a playful glare. "From now on, it's your job to make fun of Uncle Sparky, look after Aunt Liss and Uncle Adrian, and take care of your father and Greg. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Larisa nodded. "Promise?"

Sniffling, Larisa nodded again. "I promise, Mom," she replied.

"That's my girl." Rose wiped away her tears. "Baby, don't cry. That's the last thing I want you to do."

"I'm just gonna miss you so much!" she cried, burying her face in Rose's shoulder. Rose stroked her hair, murmuring quietly.

"C'mon, everyone. Let's give the two of them some privacy," Adrian said, ushering everyone out.

When I stayed put, he said, "That means you too, D."

I looked to Rose, and she nodded.

"If you need anything, send Ari out. Got it?" I asked.

"Loud and clear, Comrade," she replied, smiling and saluting me. I smiled too, hearing her use of the old nickname, the first one she'd ever given me.

I let Adrian usher me out into the hallway with everyone else.

I slid down the wall and laid my face in my hands.

"Why Rose?" I asked miserably.

Adrian crouched beside me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Dimitri, no one knows why these things happen. It's not fair, but that's the funny thing about life: It never is. Shit happens. There's nothing we can do to change this. The best thing we can do for Rose now is to be strong, and to keep living." A tear slipped from his eye, and he hastily wiped it away. "But, God! Why does being strong have to be so fucking hard?" he asked angrily, standing and kicking the wall.

"Oh, Adrian," Viktoria murmured. Adrian collapsed into her, shaking violently. She rubbed his back slowly, rhythmically.

Lissa sat next to me and hugged me.

"God, Dimitri, what will we do without her?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know, Liss. I-I can't even imagine it."

Lissa sighed. "Neither can I," she replied. She suddenly looked so much older than her thirty-one years.

"Why do the worst things always happen to the best people?" Christian asked.

For this, no one had an answer.

Ari came out sometime later, telling everyone that it was okay to come back in. She had dried tears on her face, and it killed me to see her like this.

I sat beside Rose and took her hand. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I replied, stroking her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's almost time," she murmured. "I can feel it."

My breath caught in my throat. "No, Rose. Please, no. Not yet. I need more time with you!" I cried. I noticed that Lissa had buried her face in Christian's chest, her body shaking, while he made no effort to conceal his tears. Tears fell in torrents down Eddie's face, and Mia hugged him tightly. Adrian and Viktoria barely held each other up, both of them shaking violently.

"I know, Comrade, but my time here is up. I've lived a full, happy life. Let me go now," she said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

Larisa ran over to the two of us, hugging us tight.

"I can't," I choked out.

"Yes, you can. Life will go on, Dimitri. I promise."

"Roza, you're my life. You can't leave me!"

She sighed softly. "If I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't. But it's inevitable. You need to promise me that you'll take care of the kids," she said.

"I promise," I managed to say through the lump in my throat.

She smiled. "Thank you, Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered before leaning down to kiss her softly. I felt tears fall down my face and onto hers, but I didn't pull away.

When I finally did pull away, she smiled sadly at me and wiped my tears away.

"Liss, come here," she said softly.

Sniffing, she sat on Rose's other side and took her hand. "What is it, Rose?" she asked.

"Lissa, you were the best sister I could have ever asked for. Know that I treasured every moments I had with you. You're so strong, and I'm so proud. I know you'll be okay without me. Keep being the most kick-ass Moroi queen ever. Watch over Dimitri and the kids for me. And, Liss . . . I love you. Never forget that," she said, squeezing Lissa's hand.

"Oh, Rose . . . I love you too, sis. I'll miss you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, protector, or sister. You'll always be in my heart," replied Lissa, tears streaming down her face.

Rose called Christian over next, immediately hugging him. "God, Sparky. I'll miss you," she murmured.

"I'll miss you too, Rosie. You have no idea how much," he choked out.

"I'll miss teasing you, bro. It was fun," she said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I miss teasing you too," he admitted, smiling crookedly through the tears. "I love ya, sis."

"Love you too, bro."

Adrian was next. "Little dhampir, please don't go," he begged.

"Sorry, Dree. But, don't worry, I won't really be gone as long as I'm in your heart," she replied, laying a hand over his heart.

Christian chuckled. "Sorry, but that was really cheesy."

Rose grinned. "It was supposed to be."

"That's my little dhampir. Cracking jokes, even at the most inappropriate times," Adrian said softly. He sighed. "But you're right. And I'll always keep you in my heart, Rose. You can count on that."

"I've always been able to count on you," Rose replied, smiling. "No matter what."

"You got that right," he told her, kissing her forehead.

Viktoria came next. "Oh, Ro . . ." she murmured.

"I know, Tori. Don't be sad, though. I hate it when people are sad."

"That's kind of tall order, Rose. You're my best friend; of course I'm sad."

"Just take care of your brother and Adrian, Viktoria. That's all I ask."

Viktoria nodded, swiping a few tears away with a kleenex. "You know I will. I'll miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too, Vik. Take care."

Next was Mia.

"Oh, Mia . . . give me a hug," Rose said, holding her arms open.

Mia hugged her tightly, tears running down her face, smearing her makeup. "God, Rose, I'll miss you a lot." She sniffled. "You were such a great friend, and we've been through a lot . . ."

Rose chuckled. "I know, Mia. Just don't forget me, okay?" she asked, suddenly serious.

Mia shook her head vehemently. "Never, Rose."

Last was Eddie. "Rose," he cried, launching himself into her arms.

"Oh, Eddie . . ." Rose whispered. "God, Ed, why does goodbye have to be so hard?"

"I don't know, Rose. You're my best friend . . . first I lost Mason, now I'm losing you."

"I know, Ed . . . I'm sorry. I wish that I had longer with you guys, but I don't. Maybe I'll find Mase again, though . . ." Her tone was wistful, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Eddie managed a watery smile. "I hope you do. Tell him that he better take care of you, or I'll hunt him down."

Rose laughed. "Will do." She took my hand again, smiling.

We all sat, waiting for Rose to die.

Sometime later, she spoke.

"Dimitri . . ." she breathed.

"Yes, Roza?" I asked.

"Kiss me. One more time," she whispered.

Locking my teeth so that I wouldn't cry out. I sat with her on the bed, making sure that I didn't jostle her. I leaned down slowly, pulling her gently into my arms, and pressed my lips to hers. I poured every emotion I'd ever felt for her into that kiss, and I could taste salty tears from the both of us. My lips moved with hers like they always had, so perfectly in sync that it made my heart ache.

And so, I kissed my love for the last time.

When I pulled away, she smiled a strange smile, looking over my shoulder. I looked, but saw nothing there.

Still smiling, she whispered, "Hey, Mase," then closed her eyes.

They didn't re-open, and her heart monitor that had been steadily beeping suddenly stopped, pealing the same tone.

She was gone.

_Gone._

A hollow feeling spread though me, and I knew that the person that I was holding was empty, gone.

Larisa hugged Rose's body, crying out her name over and over, begging her to wake up. But it was no use; the woman we'd all loved was gone, and never coming back.

Nurses rushed in, but I barely noticed. My focus was on my daughter, who was screaming at the top of her lungs as the nurses tried to pry her off Rose's body.

I touched her shoulder gently. "Larisa, she's gone," I said softly.

Tears falling in torrents from her eyes, she jumped in to my arms and buried her face in my chest.

I held my daughter as they took Rose's body from the room. I cried into her hair as she shook, and I watched as the others cried to.

None of us would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>It was Rose's funeral a few days later. Lissa, Adrian, Larisa, Christian and I were going to speak in the funeral.<p>

I sighed as Lissa tied my tie. "Liss, I don't know if I can do it," I said.

She smoothed the arms of my shirt. "You'll do fine, Dimitri. Just breathe. We have to get through this, for Rose. She'd want us to be strong for her." As she said it, her hands shook, and she bowed her head. Her shoulders shook slightly, and I hugged her.

"It's so hard without her," she cried.

"I know, Lissa. I know."

Suddenly, Larisa and Gregory walked in. Gregory smiled, and Larisa had a look of wonder on her face.

"What is it, Ari?" I asked, picking Greg up.

"I . . . I don't know . . . but I think . . . I think I saw Mom."

I stopped breathing. "What do you mean, Larisa?"

"I mean, I saw her. In my room. She was like, shining and stuff. She smiled at me," she babbled, caught up in her excitement.

I sighed softly. "Honey, that's not possible. You're just imagining it, because it's the day of her funeral."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, Dad. I saw her. I really did. You gotta believe me!"

Lissa cut in. "I believe you, Larisa." She eyed me. "Dimitri, remember what happened when Rose told you she was seeing ghosts, and you didn't believe her?"

"Yes, but Rose was shadow-kissed. There's a difference."

Larisa sighed impatiently. "It wasn't a ghost, it was an _angel_."

Lissa and I gasped at the same time.

"Daddy, you were right! Mommy's an angel! Maybe she's our garden angel!"

"Again, Greggy, _guardian_ angel," Larisa said with a sigh.

I couldn't believe them. I just couldn't. But, I also wasn't going to discourage them.

Sighing, I said, "Come on. We have to go, the funeral starts in a half hour."

Larisa instantly sobered up, nodding mutely.

I carried Greg while Lissa and Larisa walked beside me. We were joined by the others, as well as Rose's parents and my family once we arrived.

My mother held her arms out to take Greggy, and I handed him to her.

"How are you?" she asked me softly, her chocolate eyes sympathetic.

I sighed. "As good as I can be, Mama. I miss her, you know?"

"I know, honey. It will get better, though. I promise."

"I hope so . . ." I whispered.

We waited around until the funeral started.

Christian went up first to read his speech.

He cleared his throat. "What can I say about Rose Hathaway-Belikova? She was a great friend, mother, guardian, sister, friend . . . the list goes on. One thing was for sure, though: Wherever Rose was, she brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"I met Rose back at Saint Vladimir's over ten years ago. We'd been very hostile to each other in the beginning, but that all changed once we'd been taken by Strigoi, along with Eddie, Mia, and Mason." He bowed his head respectfully for Mason, then continued. "After that, we had a silent agreement to protect each other in times of need. We fought together when the school was attacked, and we were pretty much best friends after that.

"One of Rose's favorite things to do was to tease me, and I teased her back. It was how our friendship worked. But there was always an underlying love, the type that one would have for a sibling. That's what Rose was to me; a sister. I never had any brothers or sisters, so I lucked out when I met Rose. She's always been there for me, and I'll never be able to thank her enough for that. She never judged me, when so many others had. She stuck up for me, as I did for her.

"I'll never forget Rose. Ever. She's one of those people that are impossible to forget, no matter what. She was one of the most loyal, amazing people I've ever met, and I'm so lucky to have been able to call her my sister." He looked up to the sky. "I love you, Rosie. See you someday."

He walked away from the podium, wiping his tears as he went.

Adrian spoke next.

"I was in a dark place before I met Rose. I drank and smoked constantly, having nothing better to do with my life. But she saved me. She was like a lighthouse, shining with love and promise for a better day. She was the best friend I've ever had.

"A while back, Rose couldn't stand me, and, frankly, all I'd wanted was to get in her pants." There were disgusted gasps from the crowd, but he kept talking. "But then I got to know her, and I fell in love. Well, I thought that it was love. I hadn't known any better at the time." He smiled at Viktoria. "But Rose was there for me through a lot. She kept me grounded, and kept me sane. She may not have loved me like I had loved her, but she cared for me.

"Rose was so fierce, deadly. Anyone who'd gotten in her way or threatened the people close to her were as good as dead. She would do anything for her loved ones, without expecting anything in return. It was one of the things I loved most about her.

"I wrote a poem in her honor, and I'd like to read it.

_Rose may be dead,  
>That much is true.<br>But I have something to say:  
>Little dhampir, I won't forget you.<em>

_It fills us with dread  
>That it was you we had to lose,<br>But if you were here you'd have said,  
>"Don't be so blue."<em>

_Rose was in red,  
>Never in blue,<br>Though tears have been shed  
>We'll always love you.<em>

"Goodbye, little dhampir. You'll always be in my heart."

With that, he walked away, and Lissa went up.

"I've known Rose since we were five, and in kindergarten. We'd been inseparable ever since. She helped me through a lot; whether it was the death of my parents and Andre, saving me from spirit, protecting me from Strigoi, or finding my sister that I'd been clueless about while on the run just so that I could become queen, Rose was there when I needed her.

"When I'd found out that she had breast cancer, I wanted to heal her. I tried, but it just kept coming back. There was nothing that I could do for her, and I felt so helpless! I wanted to do something for her, just once, but she wouldn't let me. Not even to save her live, after she'd saved mine all those years ago. You don't find too many friends who would take a bullet for you.

"Rose was so, so strong. She never let anything discourage her, no matter what. Everything she did, she did to the best of her abilities. She didn't give up, ever. Even when things seemed impossible, she pushed through.

"There's so much more that I could say, but I'm just going to say this: Rose, you were the best sister I could have ever dreamed of. You'll always be my sister, even if you're gone."

She collapsed into the podium, shaking and crying. Christian went up and gently pulled her off, leading her to a seat.

It was Larisa's turn to speak. I watched proudly as she strode up to the podium, calm and collected, the picture of confidence. Exactly like Rose.

She adjusted the mic, and began. "Mom was the most amazing person in the world. She was always so confident, sure of what she was doing. I'm lucky to have had such an amazing mother.

"I was eight when I found out that my mother had breast cancer. It felt like nothing would be okay after that. But she carried on with her life, even though her disease was slowly killing her. She was exactly the same as before, even when she lost her hair and had to wear a wig. Nothing could dampen her spirits; she burned as brightly as a flame. But, like any flame, she had to burn out at some point. I wish it hadn't been so soon, but I'm glad that I got to have this much time with her.

"Mom, even though you're not with us in body anymore, I know you're still with me. And as long as you're with me, I know that nothing bad can happen. Because guardian angels protect those they love, and I know that that's what you are now.

"I love you, Mom. You were the best role model ever. I hope that you found your friend."

I watched as she strode back to her seat, tears shining in my eyes as my heart swelled with pride. If my daughter could make it through her speech, then surely I could, too.

I walked up to the podium, laying my hands on it. I tilted the microphone up to accommodate my height, cleared my throat, and began.

"Rose was everything to me. My life, my love, my friend, my air. The two of us were so in sync, it was hard to tell where I ended and she began. We never strayed far from each other, and never went to bed angry.

"Roza was amazing. I knew from the moment I met her that she would be something special. I just didn't know how special she'd be to _me. _When I started training her, I found out just how special she was. She had skills like I'd never seen before in a novice guardian, and I knew she'd turn into something great.

"We had a rocky start. She was my student, I was her mentor, and we were both slated to be Lissa's guardians. We both knew that it could never work, and we tried so hard to forget our feelings, forget what we meant to each other. It was a battle lost before it started, though. The love that I felt for her was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"When I'd been turned into a Strigoi, I thought I'd never see her again. One side of me hated that, while the more sane side of me knew that it was for the best. I hardly expected her to follow me to Siberia, much less know where to find me. But she did. What she did in Siberia . . . I'd never have been able to shove a stake into her heart. I knew how much it killed her to do it. And then I found her again. Meanwhile, she'd been searching for a way to save me! And she did. She gave me my life back. I regret not spending the time afterward with her. I'd thought that it was better for her if she didn't have me in her life. But what I wouldn't give for that bit of time back. There's no point in wishing, though. What's done is done. We all make choices, some we wish we hadn't made. That's one of them.

"When our daughter, Larisa, was born, we'd been so amazed. Because, really, we were the first two dhampirs to ever be able to have children. And then Gregory came along, and I thought, 'life can't get any better than this.' But, a year later, she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and reality came crashing down on me. I didn't have the perfect life that I thought I had.

"I don't regret any of the time I had with my Roza. She was the most beautiful person I knew, inside and out. She touched all of our lives in a way that no one else could. She could make anyone smile by doing the simplest of things. Rose was entirely unique, and I know that I'll never meet anyone else like her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'll never, ever, forget the love we shared. She left indelible marks on each and every one of us. And now, instead of moving backward, I'm going to move forward. Because that's what she'd want for me, for all of us. To go on with our lives, but not to forget her." I looked up at the sky, and smiled. "I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikova, and I'll never forget you."

After that, I sat back down and waited through the rest of the service.

When the time came to bury her, I gripped Larisa's hand tightly, as she gripped mine.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me, but all I saw was a soft glow.

"_I'll be with you for always, Comrade."_

I stiffened. I couldn't have heard her voice . . . right?

"_Yes, I'm here. You should really listen to our daughter more,"_ the same musical voice said, laughing.

I waited until after the burial to gather the gang in my house.

"What is it? You look like you saw a ghost, D," Adrian said.

I shook my head. "Not a ghost. An _angel_," I said, winking at Larisa.

Larisa gasped. "You saw her!" she exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Saw who?" Viktoria asked hopefully.

"Rose."

Just then, the glow that had been following me since the burial went to the middle of the room, the shape of a woman materializing. I saw long, almost black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and the brightest smile.

"Roza . . ." I breathed, smiling. There were gasps from all around.

"_Hey, guys,"_ Rose said, waving.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, running over to her. She tried to hug her, but her arms passed right through Rose's body.

Rose smiled apologetically. _"I'm not solid, as I'm sure you've already guessed. But, hey, you take what you can get, right?"_ she asked.

"Right," Christian replied. "I've missed you, Rosie."

Rose grinned. _"I missed you too, Sparkles."_

"That's my Rose," he said, grinning back.

"How are you here?" Viktoria asked, a look of wonder on her face.

"_I'm here to look after all of you. I know how much all of you still need me. As long as I'm needed, I'll be here, but the minute you all stop needing me, I'll go."_

"We'll never stop needing you, Mom!" Larisa cried.

Rose smiled sadly. _"Yes, you will, Ari. There will come a day when you'll be able to live without me. You'll never forget me, but you won't need me like you do now, either. And that will be the day when I'm so, so proud of you. You're so mature already, baby. I'm so proud to have been your mother."_

"I'm proud to have been your daughter, Mom. I hope that I grow up to be just like you someday."

Rose grinned. _"You will, honey. I can already see you becoming an amazing guardian and having a family of your own, just like I did."_

"What about me, Mommy?" Greg asked, his dark brown eyes wide.

"_You, Greggy, are going to be amazing. I know you will. Just like your daddy,"_ she replied, smiling down at him.

"Yay!" he cheered. "I'm gonna be like Daddy!"

We all laughed because he was so cute.

"Rose," Eddie said hesitantly, clearing his throat. "Did . . . did you find Mase?"

Rose smiled. _"Turn around, Eddie,"_ she told him.

We all turned and found seventeen year old Mason standing behind Eddie, grinning.

"Mase!" Eddie exclaimed, gasping.

"_Hey, Eddie,"_ Mason said, waving.

"God, man, I've missed you," Eddie told him.

"_I've missed you too, man . . . I hear you named your kid after me?"_

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, my oldest."

"_It's so great that you're a dad, Ed. It really is. I'm happy for you and Mia. And, somehow, I'm not really surprised that you two ended up together,"_ he said grinning.

"I just feel bad that you never got to do what you wanted with your life . . . Mase, you had so much going for you. If I wouldn't have been so drugged up . . ."

"_Aww, man, you're still blaming yourself for that? Please, don't. It's my own fault I died. And, hey, I died so that Rose could live. I couldn't have asked for a better way to go. And, Ed, you lived my life for me. You did everything I wanted to and more."_

"_Wow, you two are mushy," _Rose said, laughing. _"I wouldn't be surprised if you two started making out."_

"Way to ruin a moment, little dhampir," Adrian said grinning.

"_It's a talent,"_ she replied.

Mason rolled his eyes. _"Listen, Eddie . . . I don't want you blaming yourself for something that was in no way your fault. Got it?"_

"Got it," Eddie replied, smiling. "Man, I feel so much lighter now!" He pulled Mia to him and hugged her, ducking to kiss baby Andrew on the head.

"_He sure is cute, guys,"_ Mason said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mase," Mia replied, grinning. "He's a good baby. Rarely cries."

"_That's good." _He turned to Rose and I. _"Aren't you going to introduce me to your kids?"_ he asked.

"Of course. This is our daughter, Larisa, and our son, Gregory. Guys, say hello to Mason Ashford. He was one of your mother's best friends back in high school," I said, pushing them closer to Mason.

"Hi Mason!" Gregory said loudly, smiling a dimply smile.

"_Hey, little man. How old are you?" _he asked.

"Five!" Greg cheered.

"_Oh, wow! You're such a big boy!"_

Gregory giggled. "I know."

Grinning, Mason turned to Larisa. _"And hello to you, Miss Larisa,"_ he said, sweeping her a bow.

Larisa laughed. "Hey, Mason. Mom's told me a lot about you."

Mason's eyebrows shot up. _"She _has_, has she?"_ Larisa nodded. _"Did she ever mention how cute I am?"_

She giggled. "No, but she didn't have to. I have eyes, you know."

Mason looked over at Rose. _"Is your daughter flirting with me, or is it just me?"_

Rose shook her head. _"No, she's flirting. She's got the good ol' Rose Hathaway charm."_

I smacked my face with my hand. "Great. I guess I'll be scaring a lot of boys away, then."

Larisa looked mortified. "Dad, no! God, I'm thirteen, not five!"

"Hey, what's wrong with five year olds?" Gregory asked, scowling.

Everyone cracked up laughing at that.

"It's not funny!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

Rose crossed her arms, still laughing. _"Okay everyone, stop torturing my daughter. She is mature and can make _some_ of her own decisions now."_ She turned to me. _"Dimitri, you have to trust her now. She's smart, and she can handle herself. She's not a little girl anymore."_

I sighed. "I know, but she's _my_ little girl."

"_I know, honey. It's hard to let go of the fact that she isn't a little baby anymore, and she doesn't need her mommy and daddy to catch her when she falls. But she _will_ need you, Dimitri. She'll never stop needing her daddy. Every girl needs their daddy." _Then, she turned to Mason. _"We should be going, shouldn't we?"_ she asked sadly.

Mason nodded solemnly. _"Some people get a little touchy when no one's there to explain things."_

Rose sighed. _"I'll visit again as soon as I can, okay?"_

We all nodded.

"Bye, Mommy," Greg said sadly.

"Bye, my special little boy. I'll see you soon."

"Hurry back, Mom. I'll miss you," Larisa told her, smiling.

"_I'll miss you too, baby. If you need me, call me. I'll come as soon as I can."_

"Gotcha. See ya Mom, Mase."

One by one, Mason and Rose said goodbye to us. When Rose got to me, she smiled sadly.

"_Are you going to be okay without me for now?" _she asked worriedly, reaching up as if to stroke my cheek. I felt a faint buzz, but nothing more than that.

"I'll be okay, lyubov. Visit me soon, okay?"

She nodded. _"I'll be with you always."_

"And I'll remember you always," I replied, smiling. "Goodbye, Roza."

"_Goodbye, Comrade."_

Joining hands with Mason, she walked toward the window. A soft glow enveloped the two of them, and brilliant wings unfurled from their backs. Rose grinned at us over her shoulder as we stared in amazement, before they took flight out of the window.

* * *

><p>I never did forget Rose. How could I have?<p>

I never re-married, but then again, no one could ever capture my heart the way she had.

Larisa and Gregory grew up to be amazing guardians, just as Rose predicted.

Ari married her charge, Lucas Dragomir-Ozera, and they had three beautiful children, Miranda, Rose, and Hunter.

Greg married his charge, Meaghan Ivashkov, and they had a son, Conor, and had a little girl on the way.

Lissa ruled the Moroi justly for many years. I was her number one guardian.

Rose still visited often. Her grandchildren got to know her, even though she'd passed away years before.

My life had turned out good. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

At the age of 54, due to a Strigoi attack, I joined my Roza in the afterlife.

My life had been complete.

**_So, was it good? Was it sad enough? Did you like it? Answer these questions in a review!_**

**_I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted a Rose POV of this. I'll do it if you guys want it :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**


End file.
